narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique
Tenten About she using this jutsu in episode 30 against Deidara: I think it looked more like a transform or a replacement jutsu. Jacce | Talk 05:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Summary Where did this information come from. I've never heard of this jutsu being one of the Sandaime's creations? Furthermore what's with the flowery language? :It is shown in Konoha Crush arc (Episode 69), In the fight between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage. Desai1234 (talk) 06:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :As for the "flowery" description, it's a translation of the databook entry, which makes things seem epic and so on. ''~SnapperT '' 08:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Cursed Warrior during the cursed warrior filler arc, one dressed as the cursed warrior used shuriken shadow clone against naruto's team, it was even said by one of them (not sure who), but I'm not sure of who was behind the mask at the moment. (talk) 19:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently the user released a corrosive gas that melted the body (used in episode 163, explained in episode 164). Who ever was under the mask at that time will remain a mystery. And the one who made the comment was Negi. Jacce | Talk | 07:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Minato Is it worth mentioning that in the fourth film, Minato is using this technique with kunai instead of shuriken? Jacce | Talk | 04:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Was it with kunai? Not sure it was clear enough to see it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope I managed to make it clear enough (terrible quality of the video). Jacce | Talk | 04:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, definitely the Flying Thunder God kunai. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wouldnt this also be considered used within the manga with him as hes shown against A that he throws kunai all over the place, however there isnt a possibility that hed of had that many taken out his pouch and then thrown in an instant as the pannel shows so i think this could possibly be a useage of the shuriken shadow clone. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 08:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Minato Namikaze#Variation of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Tech.? Umishiru (talk) 08:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Konohamaru? Are you sure he used this technique? If you are, tell me when he used it, please.--Gaara95 (talk) 12:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well he's going to/used it in the Chūnin Exam OVA for the Blood Prison movie.--Cerez365™ 12:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You can see it in some trailers I think. Omnibender - Talk - 17:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hashirama You can see Hashirama use it in. :Ah I was searching for that video =\ Any way, that does look like this technique, however they operate somewhat differently. For starters this technique replicates shuriken without the puffs of smoke which leads me to thinking that unless that's how they do it in the game — it could be another technique. All of this excludes the fact that it's ridiculous for Shodaime to know that technique any at all unless Hiruzen made it some time in his youth.--Cerez365™ 10:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Considering he makes a seal before the first shuriken appears out of nowhere, I'd say this is an example of generic sealing technique, though I can see how one can see this as a clone technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I say we wait all the same. Maybe he'll say its name or something later on...--Cerez365™ 00:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) When I got the game I look on Hashirama's combo list and it says DW Shuriken Shadow Clone which proofs that he was using this technique. :Congratulations. Any other tangible proof that can be shared with the community?--Cerez365™ 23:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Any idea if that list is available online anywhere? I've tried finding combo lists for the Ultimate Ninja Storm games, and that's very difficult to find. Omnibender - Talk - 01:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I tried finding a list or at least a subtitle when he uses the technique but to no avail. I did actually find a video of him using a shurikenjutsu here @ 14s. Make of it what you will.--Cerez365™ 01:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) But do you have the game.This isn't a lie, I'm telling you the truth I swear. :I don't. And I never said you were lying. The issue is, for me at least. The way it is used. When Hiruzen does it more just replicate. When Mianto does it, he actually uses the name. But Hashirama's version looks like more just got summoned alongside the first. While I don't have an issue any more with adding him really. Is there a way you can get a screen capture of the list on here?--Cerez365™ 02:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I say we add him. Ip user has made a case for this, and the fact he (or she) came to the talk page warrants my good faith in this case. Having that list would still be sweet though. Omnibender - Talk - 02:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I know this is way past the time but I do have a snapshot of the jutsu in question from the game and I am willing to share if someone will direct me to how to do it, though the quality of said picture is crap as I took it with a 3DS camera off of my TV.--Kyuu19 (talk) 08:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hand seals According to Hyō no Sho, the hand seals for this technique are Ox-Dog-Dragon-Rat-Dog-Boar-Snake-Tiger. (talk) 13:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) While that is true, in the anime Sarutobi Hiruzen uses a completely different set of seals for it and Orochimaru's in a later episode are actually closer to what the book says. Unless the book takes priority over the the anime when it comes to scenes that were actually in the manga I think it should be at least mentioned what the anime seals are since not everybody will have read or know about the Hyō no Sho. But that's just my opinion it's up to whoever keeps these things straight if they wanna do that.--Kyuu19 (talk) 13:35, April 2, 2016 (UTC)